


Fuck It

by me_i_and_this_guy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_i_and_this_guy/pseuds/me_i_and_this_guy
Summary: Ron never thought it would end up like this when he first started helping Harry with his nightmares.





	Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missytearex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missytearex/gifts).



> This is my first fic. Please be nice :)
> 
> Thank you Nix for the beta!

Ron never thought it would end up like this. When he first tried to help Harry with his nightmares, he just woke him up, got him a glass of water and went to sleep again. 

But he always felt guilty the next day, seeing Harry with dark bruises under his eyes. He obviously tried to stay awake, tried to stave off a repeat performance of the terror that hung over him that night. 

Harry hid it pretty well from the others, but Ron knew him better than anyone. The way Harry would pinch the bridge of his nose trying to force his headache away. The way his eyes would droop closed when he thought no one was looking. The way he would skip meals due to being too tired to eat. 

It got harder for Harry to hide in later years. With Voldemort in his head, the days between nightmares lessened. Ron knew he couldn't let Harry exhaust himself each night by staying awake - fearing what he would see in the visions. 

So, Ron did what his Mum always did with him when he couldn't sleep. 

"Budge over," Ron mumbled, his voice rough from sleep. 

"I'm fine," Harry breathed between pants of breath. 

"No, you're not." 

He shoved Harry on his side and climbed in behind him. 

"Ron, this is ridiculous," Harry whispered half-heartedly. His breathing was evening out as Ron made himself comfortable beside him. 

"Shut up and go to sleep. Merlin knows you need it," he grumbled, throwing his arm around Harry's waist and clutching his hand, just as his Mum had done for him. 

Harry was quiet after that, his body tense and breathing shallow. Slowly Harry gave in to the comfort of Ron's body heat surrounding him. His nightmares always left him feeling cold, but Ron's arms were encasing him in warmth, making him feel safe. He nudged himself closer to Ron, not being able to resist the heat for long and Ron unconsciously tightened his grip around him. 

That was the first of many nights that Harry found comfort in Ron's touch. 

Ron realised that touching him always seemed to calm Harry down. He theorised it being due to the lack of physical affection that Harry received growing up with the Dursleys. When Harry was having a panic attack over the coming war or the guilt seemed to overwhelm him, Ron would reach out and rub his back, touch his hand or card his fingers through his hair. 

Seeing how much of an effect his touch had on Harry, how much it helped him, made him tear down a lot of barriers between them and care a lot less about how normal friends acted. 

Ron had begun sleeping in Harry's bed at the beginning of the night, to be sure that he'd wake up if Harry had a nightmare. He didn't always wake up and Harry, not wanting to be a burden, suffered in silence those nights. Ron told him that he didn’t mind being woken up, but Harry ignored him. 

One night, when he woke up to Harry trembling in his arms and gasping for breath, Ron did what came naturally. He took Harry's hand and kissed the top of his head, whispering calming words in his ear. 

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here. I've got you." 

Harry went tense again, but Ron paid it no mind. He always seemed shocked whenever Ron did something comforting. Harry stopped trembling and turned around in Ron's arms and pressed his face into his shoulder. He only did this when the nightmare was particularly bad. 

"Want to talk about it?" Ron asked, pressing another chaste kiss to Harry's forehead. 

Harry pulled back and shook his head, looking up at him with confused red rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. 

Ron kissed away a stray tear from his cheek and watched Harry blush and hide his face against his chest again. 

He could sense that Harry had liked him kissing him and vowed to do it more often. Anything to give his best friend some form of comfort. Anyone who thought it was weird could go fuck themselves for all he cared. If his friend needed some physical affection, then who was he to deny him? 

Ron started placing kisses on Harry's head before he fell asleep. He kissed away the frown between his brows after a stressful day. He kissed his knuckles when his hands were clenched into fists around his quill while he was doing homework when he should be "out there helping the order, Ron!" 

Ron had become very comfortable with kissing Harry. Even Harry didn't feel the need to hide his face anymore. He just blushed slightly whenever Ron did it in public. 

Harry awoke one night, sobbing into Ron's neck, muttering, "I remembered - or - or he got in my head and showed it to me!" 

Ron pulled him closer, distraught, having never seen Harry like this before. 

"What happened? What did he show you?" Ron asked, petting at Harry's hair and holding him tightly. 

"He showed me that night. In Godrics Hollow. She could have stepped aside! She could have s-saved herself! She died trying to protect me! She died because of me! They both did!" Harry was visibly trying to get control of himself, but it was a losing battle. 

Ron didn't need to hear more. 

"Harry, come on. Shh, you know it's not your fault. None of this shit is your fault. It's his fault, don't forget that. Come on now, honey, deep breath." He continued to whisper nonsense in Harry's ear until his breaths reduced to hiccups and eased into their normal rhythm. 

He pulled away slowly and brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes. He wiped Harry’s face with the edge of the blanket, until Harry caught his hand. He held it tightly, as if it was a lifeline and he was drowning man. 

Then, Ron leant down to place kisses all over Harry's face, which resulted in a small smile from Harry. 

"Sorry," Harry muttered under his breath, his brows pinching together, the corners of his mouth turning down again. 

Ron kissed away the frown on his forehead and kissed the corner of Harry's mouth. 

Harry tilted his head back and squinted his eyes at Ron, to try and see without his glasses. 

Then, Ron caught Harry's chin in his hand and kissed him on the mouth. He stayed there longer than he planned to and after a few moments, he felt Harry kiss him back. 

Ron pulled back slowly, shocked, because Harry has never kissed him back or done any of the types of things that Ron would do for Harry. A blush was spreading steadily from Ron's neck over to his cheeks as he continued to look back at Harry, who was dazedly returning his stare. 

Slowly, Harry leant in again and brought their lips together, bumping their noses in the process. His aim wasn’t the best, with his sight being what it was. 

Ron was frozen for a moment, before realising what had happened. Then, he tilted his head to improve the angle and brushed his hand up to twist in Harry's hair. He tentatively opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and Harry quickly followed his lead. 

Harry's hand came up and cupped the back of Ron's head, as if to keep him in place. 

By the time Ron pulled back from the kiss, they were both breathless and red faced. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry in amazement. 

"I can honestly say that I never would have seen this coming," Ron admitted, voice dripping with bewilderment. 

Harry snorted and made a noise of agreement. They gazed at each other and smiled shyly. 

"What do we do now?" Harry asked, looking a bit anxious. 

"Honestly," Ron said with amusement tugging at his lips, "I don't think it’ll be much different from how it’s been for the past year." 

Harry chuckled and nodded. 

"I don't think people will be all that surprised, really. I think Hermione has probably been waiting for us to realise that it stopped being platonic a while ago." 

A grin stretched over Harry's face, contrasting with the leftover redness of his eyes from the earlier nightmare. 

"Sweet Merlin, are we going to have to deal with her telling us how she knew all along?" Ron moaned, exasperated. 

Harry laughed and nodded in sympathy. 

Ron smiled and pulled Harry against his chest again, lethargy quickly returning to his state of being. He carded his fingers through Harry's wild bed head and kissed his forehead before ducking down and nipping at his mouth. 

Seeing Harry smile and relax against his chest, Ron sighed contentedly and put his mouth near Harry's ear. 

"I think it will probably be worth it," he whispered and let his head fall back against the pillow as sleep overtook him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
